When We Dead Awaken
"When We Dead Awaken" is the twelfth episode from the first season of The Lying Game.'''' Plot Kristin and Ted bump into Rebecca. Ted doesn’t look happy but his wife misses another clue. Ted leaves them to talk and Kristin probes about Santa Barbara but Rebecca says she’s never been there. Derek is back at school and Emma confronts him. Derek acts shifty until he realizes Emma is talking about how he broke up with Char. Emma gets an SOS text from Char and rushes over there to finds Mads cleaning up after one of Phylis’ drinking binges. Char’s dad is out of town and Char can’t stay with Mads or Sutton as Phylis hates their parents but yet again they all believe Rebecca is cool and is trying to help Char -- when really it seems like she’s just trying to help herself. Rebecca and Alec are locking Phylis into a Recovery Center until she agrees to go to rehab. Char has to go and live with her dad and will miss the girls. Laurel tells Justin she found his mother’s bracelet and tells Ted that his mom was wearing it when she died. Ted asks about it being a car accident and Justin agrees and looks angry. Laurel looks puzzled. Justin acts nasty to Laurel and breaks up with her without a reason. Laurel thinks it has something to do with Ted as they were acting strange around each other. She's crushed. Justin kicks over the super secret box and we see an autopsy report. Emma and Ethan go to the trailer and see Dan and Alec arguing inside and now know they can’t trust the police. Emma thinks she heard them discussing Derek. Later Ethan confronts Dan about Alec and Dan explains why he owes Alec everything, which also explains why he has bad feelings for Sutton. When Dan was younger a rich girl called Paige Billings III asked him out to a party with some of her friends. They got really drunk and it turns out Paige was also taking some prescription drugs. She overdosed and Dan was blamed. He was about to lose 25 to 40 years of his life for dealing when Alec stepped in and made it disappear. Dan was completely innocent but because he was poor it didn’t matter. Ethan asks, “How do you know when you’ve paid off the debt?” Dan doesn’t answer but later he calls Alec telling him someone saw them in the trailer the other night. Emma wants to tell someone that Sutton is missing but Thayer and Ethan think that Sutton is pulling another Lying Game. Sutton has pulled this kind of Lying Game before with the white paper, black bow present. It’s her personal signature. She did it to a transfer student at school, stealing her stuff and once the girl had replaced them Sutton embarrassed her by returning the items. Anyway, Hillary couldn’t hack it and transferred to another school. Sutton won again. Thayer thinks they should wait it out and not play Sutton’s games. The only way to win a Lying Game is not to participate. Emma’s playing tennis and speaks with Randy Taylor, the Assistant Coach of Women's Tennis at Texas Sutter North University. Sutton met him last Spring at Sectionals. He’s following up unofficially about whether Sutton was interested in TSNU and their scholarship programs. As four of the scholarships are “free rides” she needs to throw her hat in the ring as early as possible to make sure she gets it. Emma takes up his offer and arranges a visit. Ted is super happy as he’s a TSNU alum. Thayer also thinks Emma should go because it will make Sutton angry and bring her out of the shadows when she sees Emma using her name to get into college. It would end Sutton's Lying Game. Laurel thinks Sutton is playing with her parents' feelings and just leading Ted on with hopes of her going to TSNU, as Sutton always had plans to go to a college in California. Ted shows Emma around TSNU. Emma makes the mistake of mentioning that Alec is scary and Ted dismisses her comment but later mentions it to Alec. Emma has a video-chat with Ethan and is so happy to be at TSNU that she forgets that Ethan probably won’t be able to get into college, but Dan "kindly" reminds them. Emma meets the tennis coach at TSNU and she’s told that if she wants to be a small part of something big she should apply. However, if she wants to be the center of attention she should go somewhere else. Sutton’s reputation has preceded her and Emma tells the coach that she has changed. Meanwhile, Randy is talking with Ted and thinks Sutton’s heart might not be into it as he sent out packages to 19 prospects and Sutton was the only one not to respond. Ted is surprised. Thayer returns and tells Emma and Ethan that he thinks Sutton really is dead and that he thinks he knows who killed her. He found out that Annie Hobbs escaped the mental hospital and he thinks she came to kill Sutton. Ethan, Thayer and Emma no longer think it’s Sutton playing a Lying Game and really think she’s dead. They get all emotional and tear up. They also say some nice things about her. Just as everyone thinks Sutton’s dead, she enters her bedroom and asks if she’s interrupting them. Also see Gallery:When We Dead Awaken Notes *When Emma explained to Ted and Kristin about college and said before turning 17. However, Emma already turned 17 years old (in East Of Emma), where she and Sutton are born on the day of their birthday and this suggests that Emma is still 16 years old (which is untrue). Title *The episode title is a reference to the play "When We Dead Awaken". At the end, everyone believed that Sutton was dead, however she returned at the end of this episode: so she has 'risen' from the dead. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Charisma Carpenter as Rebecca Sewell *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Ben Elliott as Derek Rogers Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series